Creeps (Goosebumps)
The Creeps are a race of alien lizard beings who are the main antagonist in the Goosebumps book Calling All Creeps. Objective Their goal is to transform everyone in the school into a Creep and eventually do the same to the entire world. Ricky, the protagonist, tries to save his classmates at first, despite the fact that they bully him constantly. However, when he learns that he will be the leader of the Creeps and fed up with his classmates' lack of gratitude for his troubles, he lets Creeps succeed in their plan and voluntarily becomes a Creep himself. Plot Six grader Ricky Beamer is having a miserable life: tortured and harassed by his schoolmates and being called various ignoble names. He has four main bullies who are eighth-graders named Wart, Brenda, David and Jared. He is on the school newspaper, which is called Harding Herald. The head of the school newspaper is an eighth-grader named Tasha McClain. She treats sixth-graders like slaves. Ricky's only friend is a girl, named Iris who is new. A few days before the school newspaper got published, Ricky was in the newspaper room. He was about to get a Pepsi can from the refreshments desk, when two of his bullies, David and Wart, come along. Wart blocks Ricky's way and David says he wants the can of Pepsi. Ricky says he wants it and both of them start snatching it from each other. The can slips from David's grasp and falls on Natasha's keyboard. She calls Ricky a creep and says he is off the paper. The next morning, Ricky gets a call from Tasha. She says there is an emergency and she needs Ricky. She gives Ricky her father's expensive camera and says if anything happens to it, Ricky is off the paper. In other words, Ricky gets another chance. Ricky has to take pictures of the children who are washing cars for the 'car washing campaign'. When Ricky reaches the spot, he tells the children to make a pose for the picture. But instead, they start throwing water at him from their hoses. He finds out that the children are his eighth-grade abusers. Ricky is tired of his tormentors always bullying and harassing him. So he tackles Wart, takes his hose and throws water into Wart's father's car. The camera is soaked and when he tries to run away, he slips and breaks the camera. Tasha says this was Ricky's last and final chance and now he is off the paper. Iris sees the whole thing and says Tasha is mean and cruel. Then Ricky plans to get revenge on Tasha the night before the paper is about to be published. He types a message on the paper saying "Calling all Creeps. Calling all Creeps. If you're a real Creep, call Tasha at 555-6709 after midnight." Ricky calls Iris and tells her what he did that night, but Iris says that he is in big trouble. Ricky finds out what she meant on Wednesday morning. Instead of Tasha's name, it was Ricky's name at the end of the paper. Tasha caught on to his plan and put Ricky's name and phone number there, Much to Ricky's dismay. And that night Ricky gets calls from children saying they are creeps, and saying weird stuff, like "When shall we meet?" The next morning, everything goes seemingly perfectly normal at school: no children calling Ricky names, no children trying to trip Ricky, no one trying to tease and harass him. He feels... weird, because ever since he joined the school, people constantly made fun of him. Finally, at lunchtime, somebody throws a paper ball on him. He looks around for somebody who could have thrown it, but everyone was busy eating their lunches. He reads it and it says, "When will the creeps meet?" When Ricky is about to leave school, his four main bullies get a hold on him and take him to the forest near school. They are apparently very serious about their actions. Then they start apologizing to Ricky and start calling him their leader. At first, Ricky takes it all as a joke. Then they actually transform into purple lizard-like creatures with long tongues. They think Ricky is their commander because of what it said in the paper. They say humans are the past and Creeps are the future. They ask Ricky where to plant the identity seeds to turn everybody else into creeps. If they do not plant the seeds before they go stale in a week, they will blow their mission and be perished for not completing it. Ricky plays along and tries to get away to get help, but Wart says he has got a plan. They will sneak into the lunchroom and put the identity seeds in the food, so everyone becomes Creeps. Ricky has to do what they say, because they think he is their commander. So he enters the kitchen and pretends to fall. All the identity seeds fall to the ground and get lost. Unfortunately, Brenda has extras. Now Ricky has no plans and he sprinkles the seeds onto the macaroni stirs them in. He gets caught by school staffs Mrs. Marshall and Mrs. Davis. Ricky whispers to them that the macaroni is poisoned and shouldn't be served, this insults Mrs. and Mrs. Davis tell him to try a bowl of it. Ricky refuses, tells them he big breakfast and leaves the kitchen. After lunchtime, Ricky waits for all the children to turn into Creeps, but they do not. So after school ends, the Creeps grab Ricky and take him to the forest again. They ask Ricky why their plan did not work. He tells them that nobody eats the macaroni, because they think it is old. They ask Ricky how he knew, because he only arrived a few days before the Creeps did. He says to them a kid told him. He then orders them to bury the seeds, but they know a Creep commander would never order them to do that. They now want Ricky to transform into a Creep to prove that he is their leader. Just as it looks hopeless for Ricky, Iris arrived and acted as if she was their leader's assistant. Then she gives them a plan to make cookies at the bake sale and sell them for free. They could put the identity seeds in them, because they look like a real chocolate chips. They agree, however, with her plan and go to Iris' house to bake the cookies. Iris tells Ricky she saw Wart and the others turn into creeps and that's why she came to help. They decide to make a plan at the bake sale. Saved by a woman, Ricky. At the bake sale, Ricky has a plan. He will go to the podium and tell everybody not to eat the cookies, but the children laugh at his misery when Ricky warns them and start calling him names. He then tries to eat all the cookies but the teasing children start throwing baked goods at him. Brenda tells him that when the children eat the cookies, they will transform and all of them will become Ricky's slaves. Since everybody always made fun of him, Ricky is finally pushed over the edge and decides to give everybody a free cookie. Then at last, he eats one himself and transforms. The last and final page has them all becomes his slaves forever. Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species Category:Titular Category:Goosebumps Villains Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Successful Category:Brainwashers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Man-Eaters Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Teams Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains